<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starlight by SoftfortheScronch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885876">Starlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftfortheScronch/pseuds/SoftfortheScronch'>SoftfortheScronch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumity [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, This is my first toh fic, This is so strange, i like it tho, im used to writing Catradora, soft and sweet fics of childhood crushes are too good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftfortheScronch/pseuds/SoftfortheScronch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz invites Amity over for a sleepover and makes a confession</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumity [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two months since Luz had arrived on the Boiling Isles. </p><p>She knew she would have to go home soon and that meant maybe never coming back. That thought scared her more than just about anything in her life ever had, so she pushed it away, focusing instead on the girl sitting on the bed in front of her with her legs crossed below her, gently holding her hand, magically painting her nails a cerulean blue. </p><p>She had invited Amity to spend the night at the owl house, wanting to spend as much time with the witch as she could while she still had the chance. They had just finished writing Azura fanfiction, which lay off to the side with their empty plates and cups, and now they were just relaxing in their pyjamas. Amitys hair was down, waves shielding her face as she carefully painted Luz’ nails. She was also wearing a light pink nightgown covered in little red strawberries, which was almost the exact opposite of what Luz was wearing, a black shirt and grey shorts. </p><p>“There,” Amity says, the blue light between her fingers vanishing “All done. What do you think?” </p><p>Luz holds her hand up to see her nails, grinning at Amity “They’re great! Now, Come on! I wanna show you the view!” </p><p>Luz stands, pushing open the window and extending a hand out to Amity. Amity takes it as Luz steps one foot out onto the roof, steadying the clumsy human as she tumbles fully out into the cool night air. She turns, grabbing both of Amitys hands in hers and steps back carefully, helping her climb out though the window. </p><p>Luz plops down onto the shingles, not letting go of Amitys hand and Amity is forced to follow suit. They sit there for a few moments, Luz clutching her hands together in her lap, Amity looking to the night sky. </p><p>“Amity? Can I tell you something?” Luz asks eventually </p><p>“Course,” Amity says looking over to her, “Anything,” </p><p>“I know that i’m going home soon and that all this might have to end but I have to at least say it,” </p><p>“Its okay, Luz, take a breath,” </p><p>Luz takes a deep breath as instructed and lets it out slowly, eyes closed </p><p>“I think I like you, like, like-like you, as more than a friend and I know you have a crush on someone else but-“ </p><p>"Luz,"</p><p>Amity cuts her off, gently placing her finger on her jaw and using it to pull Luz’ face towards hers. She presses a soft kiss to the humans cheek and Luz goes red, her mouth opening and closing several times before her brain stops making dial up noises. </p><p>“But I thought, you-“ </p><p>“Gods, you can be so dense sometimes,” Amity giggles, taking Luz’ hand “Its you Luz, you’re my crush,” </p><p>Realization blossoms across Luz’ face and she goes even redder, her lips parting in shock. </p><p>“Really?” She asks “Your crush is ME?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Amity says softly, a light blush coating her cheeks, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight </p><p>“YOU were afraid of being rejected by ME?” </p><p>“Yes, Luz,” Amity giggles </p><p>“And I said-“ Luz says, another wave of realization hitting her. She groans dropping her head into her hands “Im such an idiot…” </p><p>Amity laughs loudly, covering her mouth with her hand “Yeah kinda, but its cute,” </p><p>After a moment, Luz emerges from her hands, still red faced and giggles, pushing her hair back out of her face. She pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them,  looking out at the night sky.</p><p>“So what does this mean?” She asks </p><p>“It doesn’t have to mean anything,” Amity says “At least I don’t think so,” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Luz asks, looking over at her </p><p>“Well, I like you and you like me and we can figure out the rest at our own pace,” </p><p>“That sounds nice,” Luz says, smiling softly. </p><p>She leans into Amitys side, her knees resting on the other girls thighs, head on her shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah, it does,” Amity says. </p><p>Her arm encircles Luz gently, slightly unsure of herself, but happier than she had been in a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this, it would mean a lot if you left comment or kudos to let me know! I also love to hear constructive criticism! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>